A Normal Day At School
by Quatre's Angel
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the Ronin boys needed jobs? What if the only jobs they could find were...oh...middle school teachers? What if three crazy fan girls went to this school as well...


This fic is being writen by two

**NOTE: ****Rowin's FanThis fic is being written by two...**

**Quatre's Angel"Three."**

**Rowin's Fan"Ok, three peoples.... Me, myself, and I!"**

**Quatre's Angel and Noin"Uhumm"*nudges person in ribs, shakes head***

**Rowin's Fan"OK! Fine! Quatre's Angel, Cadet Noin, and me, Rowin's fan. *whisper* I worked hardest though!"**

**Quatre Girl and Noin*Glare***

**Rowin's Fan"AHH! Uhh...It was Quatre's Angel's idea, but we still helped. HAPPY NOW?!?!?"**

**Quatre's Angel"Yes. On with the fic!"**

**Cadet Noin"Not yet! They still need the useful info list!"**

**Quatre's Angel"Oh! Right! Rowin's fan, where's the list?"**

**Rowin's Fan"Uh....Guys?..."**

**Quatre's Angel And Noin"Yes?"**

**Rowin's Fan"Um...I kinda...lost it...haha" *sweat drops***

**Quatre's Angel"WHAT!!!!!!!! You lost it?!?!?!?! You LOST it?!?!?!?!?!?!"**

**Cadet NoinUm... Quatre's Angel.. It's..."**

**Quatre's Angel" Hold on Noin. How could you lose it! How could you? I told you not to lose it!"**

**Cadet Noin"Quatre's Angel... the list is right over..."**

**Quatre's Angel"Hold ON Noin. Now...um...Oh yeah! How could you lose..."**

**Cadet Noin"QUATRE'S ANGEL!!!!! THE LIST IS RIGHT OVER HERE!!!!!!!**

**Quatre's Angel"It is? OH! There it is. Hehe! *sweatdrops* Sorry Rowin's fan.**

**Rowin's Fan"It's OK. Got any Pepsi?"**

**Quatre's Angel "If you think we're giving you Pepsi your more crazy than we thought!"**

**Rowin's fan "Dang!"**

**Cadet Noin"Ok peoples, here's the list (finally).**

**THE LIST( of really important info)**

**All the Ronins and "friends" are...TEACHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rowin's fan Teachers!!!! Ahhhhh! Run for your lives!!**

**Cadet Noin Shut up now or....**

**Quatre's Angel .....Or we'll dump out all the Pepsi in the house!**

**Rowin's fan You guys are cruel, you know that? (Shuts up)******

**History: DaisHe's the oldest. DUH!**

**Math: RowinWell he's a genius ,Right?**

**Gym: Ryo and KyuraAcrobats and soccer!!!!!!**

**Clubs:(Photography, Drama ect.)SageSo he can take pictures of himself (for us girls) and impress girls with his "wonderful" acting 0_0**

**Home Ec.: CyeHe can cook!!**

**Science: SeckmentJust cuz!**

**Hall monitor: WhiteblazeNuff said!**

**Health: Kento :Well, he eats enough! He should know something about healthy food!(We hope)**

**Choir: KyuraWell who else would you expect to teach choir, TULPA!?!?!?!**

Speaking of Tulpa...

**Principal: TulpaAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Band: Badimononce again, just cuz **

**Reading: Kale Cuz**

**English: AnubisHe needed a job and this was the only one left(and it's the worst)**

**Office Assistant: YuliNo!! This is the worst!!!!(But for who??????)**

**Typing/Computer: MiaShe's the computer wiz. DUH!**

**Kat: Kid oneI'm Rowin's fan too!)**

**Alex: Kid two Cadet Noin**

**Angel: Kid three I'm Quatre's Angel. Not you! ME! ME! MEEEEE!**

Kat: "OK then. Settle. Nobody is going to take your ...uh... guy."

Angel: "OH. Ok...Cool!!!"

Kat: That's nice but people are starring and probably getting bored so let us move on, K?"

Angel: "K."

**Zach: Alex's Boyfriend *grins evilly* Hehehe inside joke. If ya wanna know why, e-mail at Angelgirl1087@aol.com **

**Aaron: Angel's Boyfriendumm... umm no comment**

**Kristi: Kat's best friend She's never had a boyfriend ******

**Cadet Noin It will be less confusing...**

**Rowin's fan If that's possible**

**Cadet Noin ....*Uhum!* If you know what Bolo and Catz are. Bolo is a virtual war game were you get to blow your friends to pieces. Nuff said. Catz, or Petz, is software that allows you to adopt virtual animals and care for them.**

**_Introduction_**

"Man I'm tired!" Alex said yawning. Her back hurt, her butt hurt, she was half asleep, and she hadn't had any breakfast. Incase you didn't know her, that ment she was NOT in a good mood. 

"OK kids! We're here!" said Kat's mom in a chearfull voice. The two other girls stirred, waking up. Alex looked at her friends, both Angel and Kat went to her school....that was BEFORE it blew up. In fact, thats why she found herself, along with them, at a new school.

"I don't want to go to school!!!" Angel whined.

"Ditto!!" said Alex.

"This is the day we're supposed to be home! Our school blew up!! How can another just pop out of thin air? I'mean 'Boom! Oh no. There goes another. We just have to re-relocate them?' Kats mom gave her a stiff look.

"Your lucky nobody got hurt! And we're very LUCKY that this school was just finished. Now have a good day!" and with that, three sleepy girls, with book bags and without breakfast, were kicked out of the car.

Kat lifted a weary head. "Must have sugar!!! Can't survive!"

"It's OK! It's OK! Here, look. I brought a candy bar!." Screamed Angel. 

"Candy bar?" Alex's eyes gleamed.

"FOOD!!!" The two girls launched, literaly flew, toward the candy bar.

"Hey! Wait! Save some for me!" cried Angel. So they split it evenly. Kat got half, Alex got half, and Angel got the crumbs. "PIGS!"

"Hey! I take offence to that. I'm a Kat!" cried Kat.

"Oh, well. Good thing I brought two!" Angel ate it huridly before her two friends, grabbed it too.

When they got the enterance of the school the stared up at the sign reading the name of the new torcher house. Kat lifted an eyebrow. Angel and Alex stood and stared. Then they hit the pavement in shock. The sign read (Drum roll please!) 

**Anime Centeral Middle School******

** **

** **

** **

**"A Normal Day at School."**

Kat: "Not really."

Angel and Alex: "START THE FIC!!!!!"

Kat: "OK, fine!! yeesh!!"

***First period, the day starts***

**Kat: I finally managed to get my bookbag in my locker and close the door. I grabbed my books from the floor and ran toward my first period room. Actually I walked because the crowd was so thick but it was the fastest I could manage. Plopping into my seat in the back row of Dais's history class I plunked my books on the desk as loud as possible. No body noticed. "Oh jigoku!" I exclaimed. I don't cuss in school. At least not in English. **

I watched Alex fight her way into the room and sit down beside me, her long hair pulled back in it's usual ponytail. "Hey Alex, how's the drawing comin?"

"Hi Kat. It's about finished, just gotta add the detail."

"In other words I have to wait till tomorrow." She tried to whack me on the head but I dodged it. 

"Did we have homework yesterday?" questioned Angel as she walked up to her seat and sat down. I tried to stifle a giggle, unsuccessfully.

"What's so funny?" she asked, though I could tell she already knew and was looking for an opening to whack me. I get whacked often.

"That shirt! Hahahaha! You wore that last year! We all called you Rainbow! Hahahahaha!" I had to dodge a fury of whacks from Angel as she attempted to yell at me over the noise in the room. I looked over and saw Alex trying very hard to keep from laughing. I grinned at her in my "special" way and she burst out laughing. Angel didn't bother turning on her.

"Kat! I told you never to call me rainbow! It's pastel, not Technicolor, and you promised!" Actually I hadn't promised, she had dreamed it when I had spent the night at her house.

The final bell decided to ring right then and we settled into our seats. The desks were arranged in sets of three, so we didn't have to scramble when we did group assignments. Our group was in the very back, right by the window. We often had to protect the window from the guys so that nothing ended up OUTSIDE it.

There was a loud beep from the PA on the wall of the room and Tulpa's voice crawled out. We ignored the announcements like everyone else.

"Hey Angel! I adopted a knew cat on my Catz program!" I called out. She made a face.

"Let me guess, it's a Siamese and it's neon-green."

"Howd you know?" I asked in not-quite awe.

"You always get Siamese and green is the only color you haven't used, besides pink." We all made a face at the word pink. We were part of the half the school that hated pink. Don't ask why, we just did.

"Hey, I just got a knew belt in Jujitsu!" said Alex. 

"Witch one now?" We asked.

"Purple." Angel and I exchanged a glance that is indescribable, then changed the subject before she asked if we wanted to see one of her moves.

The announcement ended and Dais appeared in the room. Talking in Dais's room was always careful and dangerous because you never knew if Dais was there or not. You never knew if it was Dais or an image in the teachers chair, either. But history had it's up sides.

"Please take out your homework assignments and pass them up to the front." He said briskly. Angel pulled open her binder searching for the homework that she wasn't sure she had. Her face lit up as she found it and passed it up with the rest of ours. He took them, threw them on his desk, then turned back to the class.

"Today we are going to start our study of the ancient Chinese dynasties." He said "dynasty" with a certain...distaste. "Please have your notebooks ready in three minutes." He disappeared. 

"I bet he's happy studying dynasties!" laughed Angel.

"I don't care if he likes it or not. He always shows the coolest details!" Said Alex. We all scrambled for our notebooks and pens, then prepared ourselves for a good experience. After three minuets the room walls began to waver and we suddenly found ourselves in a lavishly decorated palace.

"This is gonna be boring!" Yelled someone from another group. The three of us exchanged another glance. I smiled evilly as I saw over the others shoulders. 

"Take a look-see whats coming. It won't be boring for very long!" I whispered. They turned around and saw what I saw. A servant was being pulled along by a savage looking white tiger on a thick metal chain. The tiger was heading right toward the complainer's group.

"Hehehe!" We laughed evilly to ourselves. We tended to do that.

***

A groan arose from the class as the image disappeared and was replaced with our normal class room walls. We were just about to get to the good part, the dungeon, when the bell rang. We gathered our stuff and shuffled out the door, taking our assignment from a pile waiting for us at the door. 

"See you guys later." I said to them before rushing off to find Kristi. She and I had Mia for typing next. That meant we get through the lessons as quick as possible. Then she and I would have another all out war...Bolo is cool!

***Period 2, Science***

**Alex: By the end of the first day the shock of having anime characters as teachers was wearing off, sorta...**

I had always enjoyed science and since the beginning of the first day I had a feeling I was gonna like this class....

The bell just rang and people were running, diving, flipping and crawiling into their seats. A minute later (he had the weirdest eyes and I could of sworn he had a forked tounge, so it was not much of a surprize when) Mr. Sechkment burst into the room with a constrictor around his neck... well at least for me and the girls in the class.

"Ohhhh cool!" 

"Neato!" 

"Wow look at it!"

"Can I touch it?"

All the girls shrilled as they leaned forward for a closer look.

The boys had a slightly different reaction...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'I love this class,"I sighed.

When the boys stopped cowering in the corner and everyone finally returned to their seats Mr. Sechkment started class, then the real chaos began.

"Are there any questions before class begins?" The teacher asked. All the guys raised their hands and in unison asked "Can we get rid of the snake... it's uh scaring the girls!" The girls threw a joint death glare at the guys that would make even Heero Yuy jealous.

** **

**One of the girls slowly raised their hands. **

"What?" asked Sechkment. 

"Ummmm why do your eyes look like a snakes?" He got a glint in his beady eyes and spent the rest of the period describing how he fought with the dynasty for 4 hundred years and one of his parents may have been a snake. I still liked the class, but that converstation, though not in the least way boring, was more then a little disturbing. 

Eventually the bell rang and more then half the class lost it's greenish color as they packed up their stuff to leave. "Well that was certainly interesting." I sighed. I stepped into the hall and gave the hall monitor, White Blaze, an affectionet rub on the head as I headed for my next class.****

***Period 3 Gym Class!!!!***

**Angel: I ran through the hall (well as fast as I could with the constant stream of kids either coming or going(as in if I was coming they were going). I couldn't be late AGAIN! Then the first bell sounded. I wasn't even half way to my class yet! 'Okay' I thought. "Maybe I _can be late again."_**

"Hey Angel! Wait up!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see Aaron running to catch up to me. I smiled and stopped to wait for him.

"Hi Aaron" I said.

"What happened? Your usually the first one in class even though you HATE gym." He said laughing.

"Oh yeah, I just hate gym!" I said also laughing. Actually gym was my favorite class. Even though I love sports that's not why I like it so much. It's the fact that there's never any homework for me to forget...I mean do.

"But your never late for class. What happened?" I asked.

"My stupid locker got stuck AGAIN!" he said.

"You say that like it happens every day." I said back.

"You mean it doesn't?" He said. We both started laughing and ran to get to class before the bell rang.

***

I ran out of the locker room just seconds after the bell rang.

"Kuso!" I said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Aaron from behind me.

"AHHHH! IT MEAN'S DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME YOU BAKA!!" I screamed.

"Okay! Gomen." He replied softly.

"Ahh, so someone HAS been studying their Japanese." I said.

"You finally noticed." He hugged me and I giggled.**Quatre's Angel: Me? GIGGLE? HA!**** We didn't even see Kyura standing behind us watching.**

"Your already late." She said. "Don't you think you better get moving?"

"Oh. Um...right."

We ran over to the larger part of the gym where the class is supposed to run for five minutes before class. We joined the circle of kids and looked for some of our friends. Unfortunately a lot of our friends weren't in this class.

After five minutes everyone sat down in the rows that were assigned to us at the beginning of the year. Fortunately **Rowin's Fan: Oh no! You mean something good happens to you? ****Quatre's Angel: Shut up baka. ****Rowin's Fan: No. ****Quatre's Angel: Must I remind you I control what happens in this chapter. ****Rowin's Fan: So. ****Quatre's Angel: So if your nice I can give you a lot of Pepsi. If not, then I make all sugar in all the Pepsi you drink...DISSAPER!!!!!!!!!!! *Dramatic music here* ****Rowin's Fan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Leaves fic* ****Rowin's Fan: Temporally! ****Quatre's Angel: Sugarless Pepsi!!!! ****Rowin's Fan:AHHH! I'm leaving! I'm leaving! YEESH! ****Quatre's Angel: Thank you**Fortunately I got to sit by Aaron so I had SOMEONE to talk to. Kyura had us stretch like we do every day and then it was time for the fun...I mean class to start.

***

"Okay class" said Ryo. "Today we're going outside to play SOCCER!!!!!" Although soccer is the favorite sport in our class Ryo looked more excited than all of us put together.

"WHAT! You said we were going to teach acrobats!!! I don't wanna play soccer!!!!!!!!!" Kuyra wined Everyone stares at Kyura then sweatdrops.

*Looking at kids* "FINE! We'll play soccer!!!!" She say's soccer with more distaste than Dais say's Dynasty.

"Thank you. Now come on kids!" Ryo leads the kids outside.

"This should be good." Aaron whispered.

"Yeah" I agreed. "Can you picture Kuyra playing SOCCER?"

He thought for a moment. "Not with out laughing." We walked out the door laughing and PRAYING to be on Ryo's team.

***

"I can't believe we lost." I said in a mono-tone voice that would scare even Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing for those of you who don't know.).

"I can." said Aaron. "Except for one thing."

"What's that?" I asked.

"We were on RYO'S team!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I BEAT YOU RYO!!!!ADMIT IT!!!!!!!!!!! I WON!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I BEAT YOU AT **_SOCCER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

"Okay, you beat me. Big deal. I bet I could do better flips than you."

"As if!"

"Alright! We'll settle this in class tomorrow!"

"Fine!" With that they raced out of the room to train(they didn't have a class next period.)

"Guess we're doing acrobats tomorrow," I said.

"Guess so." said Aaron.

"Well see ya at lunch!" I called as I ran to the locker room to change.

"K. Bye!" He called. "Wait a minute. I can't do a somersault let alone multiple backflips! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"

***fourth period, hehehe!***

**Kat: I was the third person in the room, closely followed by Angel and Zach. I didn't like math, never had, until I had arrived at this school. I have never had a boyfriend. (Sometimes my friends wonder if I know the meaning of the word "crush!") However, I seem to have a slight "crush" on my fourth period math teacher. (I'm sorry to though's who may think it weird but I think Rowin is the cutest of all the teachers.) **

Anyway, we sat down in our seats, across the room from eachother, pulled out our homework and stuff we'd need for the day, then gathered in the middle of the room. For some reason everyone in this class but us waited till the last minute to get to the class room, including the teacher, so we were mostly alone.

"So did you guys manage to get through that homework?" asked Angel, making a face.

"It took me an hour but I bet Miss Attention got through it in half an hour!" said Zach, giving me a look.

"Actually...."

"Oh no! She actually had "trouble!"

"...It took me 27 minutes." I finished smugly. They just rolled there eyes. I pay very good attention in class, for more than one reason. Even if I do bad in every other subject and get F's I can guarantee I will get an A in math every quarter.

Finally everyone got to class, including the teacher, and the bell rang. We handed in our homework, listened to Eric get punished for being noisy, and got our new assignments. I studied my work sheet a moment, then stopped before I got a head-ach. I listened to Rowin explain the problems while staring intently on his sparkling eyes. Just as he finished the intercom gave an annoying BEEP! And the more annoying voice of Yuli, the office assistant, whined through.

"Rowin, Mia's having some problems with one of the computers an' she needs your help."

"But I have a class!" said Rowin. The intercom said nothing. Rowin sighed. "Does anyone in here understand the problems?" my hand stretched up almost immediately. I received angry and confused glares from the rest of the class. Once again I was the only one to understand the first time around. Rowin always had to repeat the instructions two or three times. We weren't sure whether this was because of an over smart teacher, or a dumb class.

I finished my work sheet and stuffed it in my binder, and locked it. I had learned quickly that being the smartest kid in this class was NOT a good thing. If I didn't lock my binder, my work sheet might be taken, traded for one with wrong answers, or thoroughly covered in black paint witch would then mess-up other stuff inside my binder.

Standing up, I began to do the same thing I did every time Rowin got called out of the class room, witch was often. I went around the class helping the people I knew to be best at understanding and who would have the most gossip. Angel had made a deal with me at the begaining of the year. I didn't gossip a lot, but if I would gather 'info' and give it to her, she wouldn't bug me about any of the gossip content. I got through the three most gossipy people in the class and headed for Angel, helping a few other people along the way. I finally got to her desk and began to make diagrams on her paper as I talked. (The diagrams are, of course, relating to the problems I'm helping her with.)

"Not much different today." I whispered as I conected lines of the diagram to a problem. "Tiffany is at a spa for a week, Ally got a new bunny, Justin 'kid' wet his pants at Jill's party, and the color of the month for braces is as-dark-as-possible." I pointed to a problem at the untoched bottom of the page and watched Angel complete it with minor difficulties.

"....There, and that goes there, right?" I nodded that it was correct. "K. Thanks Kat. Oh, could you give this to Zach?" she handed me a note. I realized it was from Alex. Note's in our group tended to change hands a lot and still manage to end up at there respective owner.

"K. See ya!" I moved off in the direction of Zach's desk. "Hiya Mr. Peacecraft!" I greated him playfully. 

"Hey! Just cause 'Zach' sounds like 'Zechs'..."

"And Alex happens to like that person of that show." I put in.

"....Doesn't mean i'm Millardo Peacecraft!" he finished stubbornly. I handed him the note. He shuved it in his pocket.

"Any thing interesting with Tallgeese?" I incwired. Because we all thought of him as Zechs, anything he did was called Tallgeese. He slapped my arm lightly.

"I got the Heavyarms modle kit." He answered as I finished drawing the diagram.

"What!?!" Trowa happened to be my favorite pilot of gundam wing and I was rather ticked that someone else had his gundam.

"Don't worry. I'll bring you pictures and the box when i'm done with it!" I have a separate binder totaly dedicated to pictures of Trowa and other favorite characters, including online pictures of Rowin from when he first faught the dynasty. I colected everything, including box pictures.

"Oh, OK." I headed back to my seat as Rowin returned.

"OK. Who needs me to repeat how to do the problems?" he asked as he erased the board. This time, only half the class rased there hands.

***

When the bell finally did ring, only one person still didn't understand the problems. The kids quickly filed out of the room, eager for lunch and to relax there brains. I waited for Angel to catch up and we turned our papers into the collection plate on the desk. As soon as we were out the door we bagan to run through the croud. We were hungy too, and we had to find the others so we could sit together. Not like there was much problem about that anyway, considering that no one in there right mind would sit at our table during lunch.

***And so lunch begins***

"What in the world is this?" We looked at each other from the back of the line. The voice from the front of the line continued to whine.

"I hope it's edible today!" said Alex. Kat's face turned green for a second at the memory of yesterdays "lunch". We slowly got through the line and took our lunches. As we walked toward our table Angel spoke up.

"Is this meat loaf or spaghetti?"

"Why?"

"Because there's a whole lot of long yellow something in it!"

"Uhhh..." Our faces began to turn green.

At that moment a loud crash was heard followed by screaming and a blonde meatball-headed lunch lady ran hollering followed by four others consisting of one other blonde, an extremely tall brunette, one with short blue hair...., and at the head of the group an extremely (empathize on extremely) ticked off midnight haired lunch lady. That one and the meatball-head seemed to be making most of ruckus.

"Come back here Serena!" The midnight haired lady yelled at the meatball-headed blonde.

"I didn't mean to get my hair in the food Raye!"

"Well your the only one not wareing a hair net!" screamed the blue haired one.

Angel looked after the one with blonde hair "...... I don't think I want the lunch anymore..."

We continued on to our lunch table next to Zach, Aaron, and Kristi.

As soon we sat down we noticed Zach attacking he's "food" with a fork. Aaron apparently had his already impaled. 

"What exactly are you doing?" Alex said. 

"I'm killing it and making sure it's dead before I decide NOT to eat it, ....you remember what happened last time..."said Aaron, grinning at Kat. 

"DON'T remind me," said Kat rolling her eyes. Everyone sweatdrops and starts laughing.

"Anubis's English test was practically impossible," Aaron moaned turning serious once again.

"Awwww poor baby, that's too bad," said Angel sarcastically. "Here, want something else to kill?" She said as she passed him her lunch.

"COOL!!!" He sayed, once more excited.

"Hey Kristi, where's your lunch" Alex said changing the subject. 

"It's over at the prep's table." 

"Why?" Suddenly screams erupt from the preps table. Kristi grins evilly. "Oh, no reason." We again share our trademark evil laugh.

"What exactly is a prep?" Aaron asked.

"It's a nice name for the bakayaro snobs and snots." said Kat.

"So what are we." asked Zach.

"We're the crazy freaks!" said Alex giving a peace/ victory sign. Of course she gets whacked multiple times but everybody is grinning cause they know it's true.

"So what do all of you guy's have next period?" Kristi asked all of us.

"I have computer's next...." Said Alex. "I can feel my fingers going numb already."

"I've got reading" said Zach. "I hope Kale at least leaves the lights on. I've heard he dosn't." We all start laughing.

"I have Math next." Said Kristi. Kat growled.

"What?"

"I'll trade you!"

"Um...what do you have next?"

"Well I've got gym next" said Kat.

"I hope you survive the next battle of the gym teachers." Said Kristi.

"This means your not going to trade doesn't it."

"Tell the lady what she's won!" Angel exclaims in an announcers voice.

"Kuso." Every one sweatdrops. **Rowin's Fan: What's with all the sweatdroping? That's enough sweatdropping to fill a pool! ****Cadet Noin: We know! We know! Or at least a small hot tub! So shut up! ****Rowin's Fan: But... ****Quatre's Angel: Sugarless Pepsi. ****Rowin's Fan: Ok, ok! So I'm shutting up already! See! ..... ****Cadet Noin and Quatre's Angel: Riiight. Aaaanyways....******

"I have math too and no I won't trade you either!" says Aaron.

"......" Kat looks peeved. **Rowin's Fan: Kat! Use reverse phycolagy****! Cadet Noin and Quatre's Angel: Sugarless... ****Rowin's Fan: Ok! Ok! Ok!******

"How bout you Zach?" asks Alex.

"Yea!" says Angel.

"I have history!" Says Zach looking proud. Everyone facevults.

"OW!" Whines Angel. "Did I mention that facevulting is painful?"

"YES!" exclaims everyone else.

"OK, OK!"

"She does have a point though." Says Zach quietly. He receives glares from everyone but Alex, who whacks him multiple times.

"What?" Everyone sighs. **Rowin's Fan: Have you noticed how much whacking is going on in this fic? ****Quatre's Angel: *glare* ****Cadet Noin: *Holds a Pepsi threateningly near an open window.***

**Rowin's fan: OK! OK! So I'm shutting up now! SEE!.....Did I say that already? ****Cadet Noin: *Pours out Pepsi*. ****Rowin's Fan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******

***Period 5, Typing***

**Alex: As usual as I walked into class, I came to face to facewith utter choas. (as you do ever time you walk into a class room before the bell rings) As I look up, I saw a blur flying across the room crshing into the wall *slam!!!* I cringed as I realized that the blur had been a boy. 'Ouch that's got to hurt,' I muttered. Luckly he had been wearing his gold special editon super sayinn helmet, so his brain was no more screwed up then the average boy's. No harm done. **

That dreaded bell rang and everybody dashed to their seats. I was lucky not to be trampled. Our teacher entered the room, she was was young woman with a nice smile, long brown hair, a pink sweater, and the strangest socks I've every seen! 

She walked in and went over to her desk and started to organise papers for class. Of course the noise began to rise with conversation. She looked up and said ina very soft voice, "Class be quiet," and that's when I witnessed one of the most amazing things I've ever seen!.....they accutually got quiet! 

The woman blinked a couple of moments before muttering to herself, "I guess I won that bet." 

"Good morning class. I'm am Miss Mia Koji, welcome to your fisrt day of typing class!" she said with a small smile. Soon the many clics and taps of fingers on keyboards could be heard throughout the room. Until. 

"Acess denied! **Boom!" **

"Now that's what I call a fire wall!!!!" 

As I looked behind me I saw three stunnedboys staring at the now flaming computers. 

"What the death scythe hell are you doing?!" yelled miss mia. **Rowin's fan: Gundam wing!!!!! ****Cadet noin: shut up! ****Rowin's fan: ok. ****Quarte's girl: how come she listens to you? ****Cadet noin: *smile* cause I'm special) **

suddenly, from accros the room, "Access Denied! Boom! Boom!" shards of broken glass and smoking wires litered the flour.

"Out! Everyone out!" cried Mia as she flung open the door. The class removed themselves from the room in aquick, noisy, and generaly disorderly fashion. Whiteblaze was in the hall wondering what all the noise was about. "Whiteblaze, go get Rowin!" commanded Mia. 

She turned to the huddled masses of kids as the Tiger lopped easily down the halls at top speed. "What. Did. you. Do?" she asked the three boys, very obveously trying to calm down with each breath between the words. One boy was pushed forward, shaking. He tried to stammer out an excuse. Mia fixed her death glare upon him.

"I-uh, er, uh, I tried to open this one file marked 'don o top en' and-"

"Spell that." Commanded the very pissed teacher.

"Uh, D. O. N. O. T. O. P. E. N. I think, I-"

"That spelled do not open. Don't try to play games with me!"

"Mia!" Rowin apeared around the corner, pulling mia's gaze mercifuly away from the poor boy, I think his name was Lance. "Mia, what happened? I had a class going. Whats going on?" questioned Rowin as he took in the sight of the kids milling about aimlessly in the hall and the smoking interior of the computer room.

"Every computer but one has been totaly destroyed!" cried mia angrily.

"Someone opened the 'don o top en' file again, eh?"

"Yes, YES! Why is that thing even there?"

"I don't even know that. Don't worry. I'll fix them later." Rowin turned to the kids. "Don't ever open that file. You have study hall for the rest of the period. Lance, stay here." Rowin dismised them to the normal studyhall room.

The next time we saw Lance, when he returned to the room just before the bell, he looked pale as a ghost. Also there was a large red bump on his forhead. He sat down and I heard the kid next to me lean over and ask what had happened.

"I had to help Yuli for the period..." he replied shakily. No wonder he was pale!

***Period 6, Health***

**Angel: I walked into class and sat down in my seat. Believe it or not I'm occasionally on time for class. I put my binder down and searched for my homework. I couldn't find it.**

"Hey Angel! Wathca looking for?" I looked up from tearing my binder apart in search of my homework and saw Zach walking toward me. He sat down in the seat beside me then saw my binder.

"Oh. Looking for homework again?" He asked after seeing what was left of my binder.

"What was your first clue?" I said looking at him.

"Well, if it helps, we didn't have homework yesterday." He said. My mouth fell open. Then I proceed to tear up the rest of my binder in pure anger.

"I guess I shouldn't have said that" Said Zach after my assault on my binder was over reveling only a few scraps of cloth left on my desk.

"No. If you said we had homework then I would have forced you to give me yours." I said.

"I wouldn't give it to you though."

"Yes you would."

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that if you didn't give me your homework your head would be in worse shape than my binder."

The bell rang then and the teacher walked in. "Ok kids. Sit down and be quiet." He said. We all sat down and he passed out our assignments. Then he walked back to the front of the room and sat down at his desk.

***

Most of the class was almost done with the assignment Kento had given us. Then a loud roaring noise was heard followed by a rumbling. Everyone looked around trying to find the source of the sound. Then we heard it again. It was coming from the front of the room. Kento seemed just as curious as the rest of us. Then the noise came again. Most of the kids dove on the floor thinking there was going to be an earthquake.

"What the heck is that sound?" Wondered Kento out loud. He looked around again then sweatdroped and started laughing. Everyone (well everyone who wasn't to busy screaming) stared at him.

"I guess I haven't eaten for awhile. My stomachs growling." We all just stared. 

"Hey! Is anyone else hungry? I'm gonna order some food. Do you guys like pizza or McDonalds better?"

***

"Who knew you could get pizza in HEALTH class?" Some of the kids were yelling.

"Yeah or McDonalds hamburgers?"

"I always did like health best."

"Me too."

I didn't say anything. I was too busy racing Zach to see who could finish their fries first.

"Finished!!" I yelled holding up an empty fry box and looking triumphant.

"KUSO!! You weren't supposed to win!!!" Zach yelled back.

"Awww. Poor Zach. NOT!! I won! Get over it!"

"So what if you can eat faster than me. I can beat you at asteroid any day!"

"You wanna prove it?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey!" called Kento cutting in. "What did I tell you kids about asteroid?"

"Umm." Neither of us knew what to say. He hadn't said any thing about asteroid before.

"I said...NO ONE PLAYS ASTEROID UNLESS I CAN PLAY WINNER!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um, ok. You can play winner."

"GOODIE!!!!"

***

"Are you guys done yet?" asked a rather bored Kento.

"Almost." I answered. "Zach only has one life left. Never mind. He just got a bonus life."

"Great." Said Kento sarcastically 

"HA! See Angel, he wants ME to win!!" said Zach turning to me and looking pleased.

"That's nice, but you just lost." I said pointing at the screen. Zach turned around just in time to see an asteroid crash into him and game over appear on the screen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

"Finally I get to play" said Kento. "Umm, can you move." He asked Zach who was still yelling because I beat him. I don't think he even heard Kento.

"OK then." Said Kento. He bent over and picked up Zach, chair and all and set him out of the way.

"OK Kento, you can go first." I said.

"Thank you." He said.

"I like giving my victims...I mean opponents a chance to win." I said smiling.

"We don't have much time left so let's say the person with the most points when the bell rings wins!" he said after looking at the clock.

"Deal." I said.

When Kento 's first turn was over he had 1500 points. Then it was my turn. I had to get 1600 points before the bell rang. I sat down by the keyboard and started shooting at the asteroids. I fired one last shot giving me 1600. About half a second later the bell rang.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kento louder than anyone thought possible.

"Umm, Gotta go. Got class and all. BYE!!!" I said as I ran out the door. And I swear when I got to my next class and looked behind me I saw a pair of fire trails. **Rowin's Fan: Wouldn't surprise me. You actually got to class on time. ****Quatre's Angel: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! *Uses author powers to make all Rowin's Fans Pepsi disappear.* ****Rowin's Fan: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your sooooooo mean!!******

***7th period, big bang theary***

**Kat: I got my bathroom pass signed and head out into the hall. I round the corner and saw White Blaze. I pushed my hall pass in front of my like a shield before he charged me. After accepting the pass, I rubbed him in that spot between the ears that all cats like to be rubbed. **

I continued down the hall, passing a science room from witch loud screams were coming, and a reading class that had all the lights out. I grinned to myself as I thought of the poor kids stuck in there. I rounded the last corner (Lots of corners in this school!) and came upon Dais and Kento standing in the middle of the hall talking.

"The kids are not supposed to eat in the class rooms, Hardrock!"

"Why do you always call me 'Hardrock'? My name is Kento!"

"Why do you always try to step on my spiders?"

"I do not step on your bugs!"

"There not bugs, there arachnids!"

"Say what?"

"Arachnids: eight legs. Not insects or bugs dimble."

"I am not a dimble!"

I had been trying to creep past them. I got out of there as soon as I saw Kento's sub armor appear. I ran toward the nearest alarm as I heard angry shouting and clashing metal behind me. Finally I found it.

'pull in case of armor battle or other emergency' I figured this was an emergency! The piercing bells rang through the halls as children and teachers ran toward the nearest exit. Nobody had had time to explain the drills yet.

When everyone was outside, one of the east walls began to shudder and collapse. The other Ronins and warlords armored up and ran toward the fight, attempting to break it up. When all the dust and flashing lights finally faded, the scene was most silly. Kento was struggling against a fine web of sticky threads, it seemed dais had gotten his attack in. Dais was also struggling against bonds, made of large pythons, presumably Sehkments. Both were floating upside down in the air, suspended in the dark blue energy bubble cast by Rowin's armor. 

Stop struggling!" called Rowin, "Or I drop you both on your heads!" 

"Why'd they both stop struggling?" asked Angel.

"Cause of what Rowin said!" said Alex. 

"But what about Kento?"

"That fall wouldn't hurt Kento's head any." I explained to Alex. Realization flooded her face. Angel still looked confused. 

As we began to drift home, I asked,

"So do we go to school tomorrow or what?"

"Of course!" answered Alex. "Judging by how peeved Ryo looked, they'll have Kento building all night if that's how long it takes to rebuild that wall!"

"Yea, I guess so. Dang."

"How come we can't seem to be in a school that will stay in one piece, yet never miss out on any school days?" asked Angel.

"I haven't the faintest idea!"

"Dumb luck?"

"If our luck were that dumb, it wouldn't be smart enough to keep up with the Ronins and Warlords."

**Rowin's Fan: since all the pepsi's gone already, you have no power over me! ****Quatra's Girl: actually, we do have power over you. We haven't even touched the chocolate yet..... ****Rowin's fan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'll shut up now. "....." ****Quatra's Girl: Your learning...scary thought!!!!******

"Good point."

"I have those every once in a while." Alex and Angel threw up there hands screamed, and ran all the way down the block before I caught up with them and whacked them. They get whacked a lot too.

**_Rowin's fan:__ well, there it is! Hope you liked the first day schol_**

**_Quatre's Angel:__ please, please, please, PLEASE take a little time to review our fic! We really need to know what you think!_**

**_Cadet Noin: __Keep a lookout for our other fics!_**

**_Rowin's fan:__ They're every where! And if you don't we'll come over and annoy you to death!! Bwahahahaha!!!!_**

**_Quatre's Angel: __What does that mean?_**

**_Rowin's fan:__ I have special plans for my fics!_**

**_Cadet noin__: and I want to see my 7th period teacher next time. No blowing up the school if we make another one!_**

**_Quatre's Angel:__ but I had plans for another one!_**

**_Rowin's fan:__ can we just end this thing already?_**

**_Both:__ your the one who started it! *Takle Rowin's fan*_**

**_Rowin's fan__: EEP! *Runns away, leaving only her signature. The other authoresses follow suit._**

**_All:__ See ya peeps! Ja Ne!_**

_Rowin's fan (Crazy mew__)****_

Quatre's Angel

Cadet Noin


End file.
